1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention is one of that category of devices that serve to promote greater efficiency in the performance of surgical procedures.
2. Informational Art Statement
The devices which are enumerated in the Informational Art Statement which is herewith submitted may resemble but do not anticipate the instant invention.